Golden Scout
Not to be confused with the Scout or the Red Scout Description The Golden Scout is a single target tower that does 4 damage at level one. It is the golden counterpart to the Scout. It does considerably more damage than its counterpart, but has a much higher price. You need a requirement of 150 wins to unlock it and then the tower can be purchased using 3500 credits. The Golden Scout also has a unique ability where, after being upgraded to level 4, enables other towers to detect Camouflaged Enemies if they are close to the Golden Scout. This ability is the same as a level 3 Aviator. Upgrades Epic Glasses ($180) * Added Cosmetics: Golden Scout wears sunglasses. * Range increased. * Sell price is changed to $215. Epic Deagle ($1200) * The Golden Scout's pistol is slightly bigger. * Added Cosmetics: Yellow laser pointer attached to Golden Scout's pistol. * Damage increased to 12. (+8) (9 DPS) * Sell price is changed to $515. Glided Detective ($1500) * Added Cosmetics: Golden Scout wears Golden Sparkle time fedora, Golden Scout wields another Pistol, wears black tie. * Fire rate doubled. (18 DPS) * Golden Scout can now target Hiddens. * Any towers near the Golden Scout will detect Hiddens. * Sell price changed to $815. AGENT AU ($12,000) * Added Cosmetics: Golden Scout now has a yellow neon halo and yellow angel wings, longer sleeves, has yellow beard, wields dual golden Hyperlaser Guns. * Increased range. * Damage increased to 48. (+36) (72 DPS) * Sell price changed to $2415. Total Cost: $15,570 Tactics * It is not recommended to use the Golden Scout as an early game tower in Versus matches due to its high starting cost and slow fire rate at early levels. Make sure to have Splash-damage Towers in the event that the opponent sends many Normals or Hiddens to take advantage of its slow fire-rate. * This tower excels against Boss2s and Hidden Bosses due to its high damage. * It can also allow towers to target Camouflaged Enemies, so it is recommended to place it near towers that cannot target them, such as the Railgunner, to deal with Hidden Bosses. ** However, an Aviator is a cheaper choice and grants a larger boost range. History * The Golden Scout was added to the game on November 29, 2018 as an exclusive tower only Planet3arth and his friends could use. * Later, the Golden Scout and other exclusive towers were made into tournament prizes and could have been won in tournaments found in the Tower Battles Community Discord Server. * Due to popular demand, the Golden Scout, along with the Golden Commando, was made purchasable on the update on 10 August, 2019. Glitches * When the Level 5 Golden Scout gets stunned by Void or Guardian it will be permanently stunned. * When maxing out Golden Scout, the upgrade picture will change to the Maxed Hallowboomer picture. Update History * (11/29/18) Golden Scout was added to the game. * (8/10/19) Golden Scout was made purchasable in the shop. * (8/11-18/19) Glided Detective upgrade cost was reduced from $3200 to $1500. Trivia * Golden Scout is the 5th announced exclusive tower, while the 4th being the Knifer. * Golden Scout and Golden Commando are the only towers with win requirements. * The Golden Scout's max level dual wields a yellow version of the Hyperlaser Gun. * The AU in AGENT AU, the final upgrade of the Golden Scout, is the abbreviation for gold on the periodic table of elements. * The Golden Scout can be on sale if Tower Battles won the Bloxy awards. Tower Battles ended up losing the Bloxy so Golden Scout and Golden Commando did not to go on sale, until August 10, 2019 when it became on sale for the first time. * The Golden Scout's 4th upgrade is misspelt and is meant to be 'Gilded Detective.’ * This and the Golden Commando are the first towers to have a win requirement to be purchased in the shop. * This and the Golden Commando are the second towers to have a win requirement to be purchased in the shop, first being the 5th tower slot. * After upgrading the Golden Scout to level 5, one can see the image for "AGENT AU" changes from a golden beard to the pumpkin seen in the level 5 Hallowboomer upgrade. * Before the August 10th Update, you could gain Golden Scout if you triumphed on Dead End Valley. Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Support